This invention relates to a device for separating heavy particles from a fluid and particularly to a heavy particle separator at the intake of a submersible water pump.
Screens and other filters have heretofore been provided for the intakes of fluid pumps, such as submersible water pumps and oil well pumps.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,537 issued Mar. 22, 1994 to C. W. Trainer for a Sand Separating, Producing-Well Accessory shows a sand separator for an oil well which includes a sand trap casing. The casing is removed from the well when there is a need to empty the sand from the sand trap casing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,608 issued Dec. 6, 1966 to C. C. Laval, Jr. for a Separating Device discloses a devise for removing foreign particles from water entering a submersible water pump to avoid damage to the pump. In one separating device, a venturi connection is used to draw the removed particles into the pump outlet conduit. In another device a particle separating swirling action is imparted to intake water by tangentially formed slots in an intake chamber and water is removed from the chamber through a central outlet pipe. Accumulated particles may be removed from the flat bottom of the chamber through a central opening and an outlet pipe connected to a blow-off value.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,073 issued Jun. 15, 1976 to C. C. Laval, Jr. for a Purging Apparatus discloses a submersible pump having a particle separator which includes a lower storage section for the separated particles. A separate pump and conduit are provided to selectively flush the particles from the lower storage section.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,735 issued Apr. 10, 1979 to C. C. Laval, Jr. for a Separator for use in Boreholes of Limited Diameter discloses a particle separator for a submersible pump which includes an annular chamber with inlet slots extending in tangential relation to the axis of the chamber and a tailpipe for removing separated particles from the lower end of the chamber.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a particle separator for a submersible pump which separates objectionable particles from well water in a highly efficient manner. It is a further object of this invention to provide a particle separator for a submersible pump which automatically discharges separated particles. Additionally it is an object of this invention to provide a particle separator with improved separation capabilities which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and provides long trouble-free service. It is a further object of this invention to provide a particle separator which is attached to a submersible pump by a flexible coupling serving to isolate the particle separator from pump motor induced vibration.
The particle separator of this invention has an elongated cylindrical body connected to the submersible pump by a flexible sleeve. The lower part of the cylindrical body includes a plurality of parallel axially extending slots which are tangential to the axis of the cylindrical body. Water entering the body through the slots swirl downwardly in a vortex fashion about a centrally mounted inlet tube and enters the lower end of the inlet tube. The lower end of the inlet tube is lower than the slots and includes a flared exterior diameter portion which serves to accelerate the swirling action of the intake water. The bottom of the cylindrical body slopes to a central opening through which separated particles are discharged when the pump stops running. Upon pump shut down, the momentum of the swirling water in the chamber urges the separated particles to the discharge opening.